Rein and the Great Sea Kingdom
by Bakarina
Summary: Rein is a young witch who finally leaves home to travel the world as per tradition in her family, according to her uncle. She embarks on her quest along with her three trusted familiars Shade, Mirlo, and Toma. Hearing that the Great Sea Kingdom is in peril, she decides to make it her destination and help them with her magic! SxRxT
1. Prologue

A/N: New story because I have zero self control and at this point I could care less. Limits are stupid. I started drawing little doodles that had to do with this AU/Story and since I was drawing so much for it I decided to write for it too and then it all went downhill.

I have a new scanner now, but I'm waiting to use it until my new computer gets here to set it up. The computer should get here sometime by the end of this month? Like the last week of this month. When I have it I'll upload the pictures for this AU on the "princessrein" tumblr art blog I have.

I think you'll notice that the summary and Rein's familiars are slightly different here than what I had originally planned, but I think the story flows better this way.

This was inspired by Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or WATGBS.

*.*.*.*

 **Prologue**

 **The Tale of the Shining Sun Goddess and Moon Witch**

" _Can the Moon not shine on its own?"_

*.*.*.*

.

Once upon a time, there was a woman called the Shining Sun Goddess.

She was no real goddess, but rather a queen.

A queen all adored and looked to for guidance.

One day, the Sun Goddess became intrigued by a man.

He was a man with an air of nobility.

A man who came and went from her Shining Sun Kingdom.

He would stop by and offer his assistance to the people when the queen could not.

And just as quickly as he came he left.

For some time she observed him from afar.

Soon the goddess learned that this man was a Witch.

But not just any witch.

He was a Moon Witch from the Moon Kingdom.

A Kingdom that was enemy to the Shining Sun Kingdom.

He thrived in the night so then why…

Why would a man whose powers are considerably weaker in the Sun…

Why would a man who had to push himself to the limits to use his powers in the Sun…

Why would a man who, if his identity was discovered, would be scorned by her people…

Why…would he help them?

"Do I need a reason?"

He told the Sun Goddess once she summoned the courage to approach him in private.

"I help them because they need my help."

"If they are to scorn me one day for my heritage then so be it."

"But I will continue to help them so long as they need me."

"No matter the cost."

"That is merely who I am."

The Sun Goddess fell in love with the kind Moon Witch.

But…

"My heart belongs to the people I help."

"Not just your people, all people."

"I cannot allow my heart to attach me to a single place.

"What will happen to the people who need me should I stay?"

"I am grateful for your affections, but they are wasted on me."

"I am not a man to be loved."

"And you know as well as I, you belong to your people as well."

The Sun Goddess cried, but said she would relinquish her feeling on one condition…

She asked him to be with her, for a single night and then she would forget him.

.

One day, as the Goddess feared, the people learned of his heritage.

He, as anticipated, was scorned by the people.

He who helped them.

He who came by often to make sure they were well.

He who only wished for their happiness.

He was scorned, hated, and cast away from the Shining Sun Kingdom.

The Sun Goddess wept.

Despite her promise she could not forget him nor relinquish her feelings.

Soon the goddess found herself with child…

Or perhaps more accurate to say with _children_.

The goddess had been blessed with twin girls.

One who shined as brightly as her mother.

The other carried the air of nobility as her father did.

And that child with his noble air, looked like him too.

The people were outraged!

How could such a man defile their goddess?

The child, who shone as her mother did, was accepted.

The other, the people insisted on having killed.

The Sun Goddess could not deny her people.

So she wept as she signed the execution of her own child.

However, the night before she was to be executed the Moon Witch returned.

He appeared within the twins' room.

The Sun Goddess, who came to see her children together before they were to part for good,

Was very pleased to see him.

She begged him to take her and their children away with him.

"I came only for my child."

The Moon Witch picked up the child who had an air of nobility.

The child that was scorned for looking like him.

He began to make his way towards the window, prepared to leave.

But the Sun Goddess cried out.

Begging him to take her and their other child with him.

"She is not my child. She is yours."

"I do not believe we have any such relation as you are implying."

And with those words he and his child disappeared.

The Sun Goddess and her child were left behind, weeping.

But in her heart the Goddess knew that no matter how many times she had begged.

No matter how much she cried.

It was futile.

As he had said.

She belongs to her people.

And his heart…

It had never belonged to her.

No matter how desperate she wished for it.

No matter how desperate she hoped for his mind to change on that fateful night.

The Sun Goddess and Moon Witch were fated to part ways.

Never to see each other again…


	2. Voyage to the Great Sea Kingdom

A/N: Next chapter!

PeaceAndLove1: Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! This may make the story a little more clear, but it probably won't answer any of the big questions you have, that's something to find out in the future~!

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter One**

 **Voyage to the Great Sea Kingdom**

" _My dear child…let nothing taint your noble heart."_

*.*.*.*

 _Wooosh! Wisssh!_

The boat rocked along with the water. Rein's familiars watched their surroundings on the ship's deck as their mistress slept in the captain's quarters.

"Isn't it about time she woke up? She's been asleep for a lot longer than usual!" Mirlo, Rein's first familiar, asked.

"Let her sleep a little longer, she was awfully excited yesterday before we embarked on this journey. I get the feeling she hasn't gotten much sleep." Toma, Rein's second familiar, said.

"You spoil her too much Toma." Shade, Rein's third familiar, scoffed. "If you let her sleep in now she'll expect you to let her sleep in every day."

"One day won't hurt her." Toma insisted, but Shade refused to hear him.

Shade swung open the door to the captain's quarters and stomped to Rein's bedside.

"Rise and shine!" Shade forcibly removed the covers as he yelled.

"Kyah!" Rein screamed.

"Hurry and get up! You're supposed to be the captain of this ship and our mistress; you should be up before any of us!" Shade shouted.

"I-I'm up! I'm up!" Rein said.

"Now, now, Shade."

"Ugh!?" Toma came up from behind Shade and placed an arm around his neck, slowly tightening his grip around it with each passing second.

"T-Toma! I-I don't think you should be so rough with him! He's turning purple..." Rein stammered.

"Well, at least his face matches his hair now~." Toma smiled, "We'll let you change out of your nightwear, Rein."

Toma pulled Shade out of Rein's room and closed the door.

"…I guess I should get changed quickly…" Rein went to her wardrobe and grabbed her uniform, quickly changing into it before brushing her hair.

' _I hope Toma let Shade go when they exited my room…'_

*.*.*.*

"Um…Shouldn't you let go now? He's gone from purple to blue…" Mirlo said.

"Now he's Rein's favorite color." Toma smiled.

"…!" Shade started frantically hitting Toma's arm, trying to get him to let go.

"You really should let him go! What if he dies!?" Mirlo screeched.

"Fair point." Toma let go of Shade and with a thud, he landed on the ground coughing and gasping for air. "I wouldn't want to make Rein sad."

"Why…is it…always…me!?" Shade asked in between gasps.

"Because you're the one always doing such rude things. You really shouldn't disturb Rein's sleep. As I said, one day wouldn't hurt." Toma replied.

"And like _**I**_ said you spoil her!" Shade growled.

"Now, now…" Mirlo sighed. She didn't want them to start fighting again.

Luckily for her, Rein came out of her room and went up to them. "Good morning!"

"It's almost noon!" Shade huffed.

"But not _quite_ noon. Good morning Rein, I hope you slept well." Toma smiled.

"Good morning!" Mirlo cheerfully greeted.

"Why are you still wearing your witch-in-training clothes?" Shade questioned.

"Ah well…" Rein looked down at her attire. "It's not like they don't fit me anymore. Besides they look nice."

"I thought you would've gotten some new outfit before leaving." Shade said.

"I guess I could've, but these are fine!" Rein smiled. "By the way, are we almost there?"

"Yes…we should be arriving to the Sea Kingdom soon." Toma responded.

 _*.*.*.*_

 _Rein's original destination was supposed to be the Jewel Kingdom, a safe kingdom where Rein could have gone to become acquainted with the resident witch there, perhaps learn something new. However, someone mentioned in passing that they heard that the Great Sea Kingdom was in danger._

" _Excuse me, what do you mean the Sea Kingdom is in danger?" Rein asked the man._

" _Ah, you haven't heard? The Sea Kingdom's been protected by the magic of a passing Moon Witch this entire time since the Sea Kingdom hasn't had their own resident witch in centuries. However, it seems that the spells the Moon Witch casted on their shrines are beginning to wane. Unfortunately, the Moon Witch hasn't appeared in thirteen years and there's no other witch who can replicate his magic anywhere." The man explained._

" _And where is the Sea Kingdom!?" Rein asked._

" _Well if you go to the North Sea…"_

 _Once Rein heard she insisted on going there instead._

" _But Rein…that's dangerous. You'll be endangering yourself and for what? Some people you don't know?" Her Uncle, Rumor, said. "Let someone else take care of it I'm sure a Moon Witch will stop by there eventually."_

" _But there aren't any Moon Witches left are there? The Moon Kingdom hasn't produced another Moon Witch since their last one and he's gone! I may not be a Moon Witch, but I am a Cosmic Witch, I'm the best shot they have! I certainly can't leave them alone after hearing they're in danger."_

 _Rumor sighed and patted her head. "I suppose your noble heart has always been your best quality. If it's what you truly want to do then I cannot stop you, but please…Be careful. I want you to come home safely."_

*.*.*.*

Look!" Rein pointed. "I see the gate!"

A stone circle appeared to be floating in the water; on top of it was a blue gate. As they reached the gate they stopped in front of it and climbed out of their ship. The water in the middle of the circle had a magic seal on it. This was the portal to the Great Sea Kingdom.

"Shall we?" Rein smiled and looked back at her familiars. They nodded and the four went through the gates and with a splash went into the water and through the magic seal…


	3. Arrival to the Great Sea Kingdom

A/N: Back again with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : Yes, yes it did. Now here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy~!

 **PeaceAndLove1** : Rein's favorite color, truly it was the greatest mystery of the entire series lol. Yes, a Cosmic Witch basically has power over anything and everything relating to space. You'll find out more about how/when she met her familiars at a later date and throughout the story you'll be giving vague hints so that's even more to try to think about. But I'm glad that the story is interesting to you enough that you're thinking about it so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **sippingmilktears** : Well I'm glad my story caught your attention and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 ***.*.*.***

 **Chapter Two**

 **Arrival to the Great Sea Kingdom**

 _"I merely hope your burden will never become as great as mine..."_

*.*.*.*

As the four splashed into the water a path of bubbles appeared showing them the way to the Sea Kingdom.

They followed the path downwards while looking at their surroundings. They saw sea folk happily chatting away, minding their own business, some even stopped to wave at them.

"It doesn't look like there's anything wrong." Shade said.

"Perhaps they don't look like it, but Rein was told that the magic on the shrines was only beginning to wane. It's possible that only certain parts of the kingdom are experiencing problems." Toma told him.

"The fastest way will be to go directly to the castle of their ruler and ask, let's go!" Rein started rushing as fast as she could. She was met with a large gate, similar to the one above, but this one was red. Rein passed through it with her familiars.

"Everyone looks fine here too..." Mirlo mumbled. They had arrived at the Sea Kingdom. The citizens were all walking about minding their own business, having conversations, walking home, buying things at the stalls...

"Excuse me!" Rein pulled aside one of the mermaids swimming by. "Would you happen to know where the castle is?"

"Why yes, if you keep walking straight you'll eventually reach Starfish Path. Just follow it and you'll eventually be led to the castle." She said.

"Thank you very much!" Rein curtsied and urged her familiars to follow her.

The group headed towards the castle, of course, guards were stationed at the gates.

"Halt, state your business here." One of them said.

"My name is Rein." She curtsied. "I am a Cosmic Witch hailing from the Star Kingdom."

"Cosmic Witch...?" One of the guards repeated.

"Yes. I know...I know I may not be a Moon Witch, but...! My powers are rather similar, we both deal in things related to the cosmos. I believe I may be able to help you." Rein said.

The guards looked at each other, skeptical. This girl couldn't be any older than thirteen. As they recall the Moon Witch was much older, therefore, wiser. They doubt she had anything worthwhile to offer them. She may even make the deterioration of the spells go faster if she screwed up!

"I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you to..."

"Please wait!" Before the guards could tell Rein to leave a voice called out from behind the gates.

"Princess Pearl!" The guards bowed when they saw who the voiced belonged to.

"I would like to see what she has to offer, let her in." Princess Pearl commanded.

"As you command, your highness!" The guards opened a gate, allowing Rein and her familiars to enter the castle grounds.

"What a stroke of good luck!" Mirlo smiled.

Once they were in front of Princess Pearl Rein curtsied, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

"It's an honor to meet a witch as well!" Pearl also curtsied. "It's the first time I've ever seen one of you! Let us speak more inside, I would like to see what you can do."

Pearl led them to the back courtyard where a large crystal sphere was being displayed.

"I would like you to change the sphere's color." Pearl pointed to the sphere and instructed Rein.

"It's color?" Rein repeated.

"I remember the Moon Witch changed the crystal sphere to look like a moon to demonstrate his powers to my father. So maybe try to do something like that. If you can then I'm sure you can fix the Moon Witch's seals." Pearl smiled.

Rein nodded and approached the sphere while clutching her staff. It was clear so there was much she could change it to. She could simply change the color, but would that be enough to satisfy the princess in the end? After all the Moon Witch made it look like a moon, probably complete with all the craters and everything, much more extravagant than simply changing the crystal to her favorite color...

 _'I know!'_ Rein closed her eyes and concentrated, she imagined the vastness of space, the look of a beautiful star filled galaxy...

With that image in mind she gently tapped the sphere with her staff and soon the crystal sphere transformed and looked as if it had captured a galaxy within it.

"Oh! How beautiful!" Pearl said as she began to circle the sphere in delight.

Rein beamed, glad that she was able to please Pearl with her little galaxy.

"Huh, part of me was expecting that to fail-ugh!" Shade was cut off when he felt something tighten around his neck...it happened to be Toma's hand.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Toma asked with a smile.

"N...no..." Shade choked out.

"Guys, please..." Mirlo sighed.

"It looks quite lovely...can you really restore the Moon Witch's spells?" Pearl asked Rein.

"I'm sure I can!" Rein nodded.

"Then let's go to the throne room. My father can explain to you more."

*.*.*.*

Arriving in the throne room Rein and her familiars came face to face with Pearl's father, King Zale.

"It is an honor to meet you, King." Rein curtsied, Mirlo followed suit while the boys bowed.

"So you are the Cosmic Witch..." King Zale said.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Hm..." Zale eyed her carefully taking note of her clothing, her looks, her staff, and the way she carried herself. "Something about you is quite familiar..."

"Familiar?" Rein repeated.

"We can leave that discussion for another day. Since my daughter seems to have faith in you I will do the same. How much do you know of our current situation?" He asked.

"I know the protective spells on your shrines are wavering." Rein answered.

"Indeed." He nodded. "The Moon Witch came by periodically to strengthen them, however, he hasn't returned in thirteen years. We hoped soon a witch of our own would appear, but...no one in this kingdom exists with enough magical prowess to become a witch, much less to strengthen the spells."

He looked Rein directly in the eyes, "For the safety of my people, I beg of you, strengthen the spells."

"I will..!"

"Then I shall tell you where each shrine lies...please hurry..."


End file.
